Halloween Party
by percylupin
Summary: When Will decided to go to his school's Halloween party, Nico was very grumpy. But when they get home after Nico picked his boyfriend up? Maybe it won't be so bad after all.


**Okay, so this is my try at a Solangelo one!shot from around Halloween. There is slash and suggestive content, so I'll warn you now. If you no like, the you no read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. This is a non-profit story I wrote for fun.**

Nico had the urge to just rip apart all the plastic skeletons and the fake ghosts hanging from the ceiling as he walked through the entrance to the high school. Gods, they were so annoying. Halloween was his _least_ favorite holiday. All these people making fun of monsters for their amusement. They didn't know what _real _fear was. Nico did. Nico had seen things that would make people scream in fright. Things that would make a grown man pee his bed. Nico was fear.

All Nico was here to do was pick Will up from his stupid Halloween party. Will was going to spend the long weekend in the Underworld with Nico. Nico had it all planned out. He was going to spend the weekend in his room with his boyfriend watching old movies, and maybe a few _other_ activities.

If it were up to him, Nico would already have Will on his bed and moaning, but the boy had insisted on going to this damn party. Will wasn't a fan of Halloween either, so Nico had absolutely no clue why he had wanted to come so bad.

_"It's to spend some time with my mortal friends," Will had whined. He had been sitting on Nico's lap for the past half hour, begging to be allowed to go to his stupid Halloween party before being picked up to go to the Underworld._

_"You see them all the time in school, Will," Nico had argued back. "I won't get to see you again until your next break."_

_"It's different seeing them outside of school," Will pouted. Nico had to bite his lip. Why did his boyfriend have to be so fucking cute. "Please, Nico?"_

_Will was begging now. He had moved so he was straddling Nico. "I won't be that long," he promised while grinding down onto Nico's lap. Nico groaned and grabbed onto the slightly older boy's hips, holding Will down against his hardening cock. "Pretty please with sugar on top, Nicky?"_

_"Fine," Nico groaned out, rutting up against his boyfriend._

Nico sighed as he waited in the front lobby. The secretary's desk was empty, and he didn't know where the Halloween party Will was so insistent on coming to was being held. He twisted his silver ring on his finger, not sure of what he should be doing. Will was supposed to meet him out here.

"Can I help you?" a young woman asked, stepping out of the main office. Half of her head was shaved, and the other half had brown, layered hair with purple streaks styled messily down to her ribcage.

"I'm here to pick up Will Solace," Nico replied. The woman grinned at him and sent him a wink.

"You his boyfriend?" she asked. Nico nodded, blushing slightly. "He never stops talking about you," she laughed. "I'm Emmy, by the way."

"Nico," replied the younger boy.

"Come on then, Nico," Emmy said, waving with her hand. "I'll bring you to Will."

Nico followed Emmy down the hallway. She led him down to the gymnasium where Nico could here loud music emanating from. He followed her in and stood to the side as she stepped up to the microphone the DJ had and tapped it, waving her hand for the DJ to pause the loud music.

"Will Solace!" she said loudly with a maniac grin. Nico wondered if that was her natural dynamic. "Someone's here to pick you up."

Nico grinned as he saw his boyfriend step out of the crowd. Will was a good three months older, but Nico stood a good four inches over Will's 5'10".

"Hey, Nico," Will grinned as he stepped up to the younger boy, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Nico was really glad he had decided to stay in the shadows. People were already ignoring them. He pressed a quick kiss to Will's lips. Even after four years, the older boy's cheeks still gained a pinkish hue every time they kissed.

"You ready?" Nico asked against his boyfriend's lips.

"Just let me say goodbye to my friends real quick." Without waiting for an answer, not that he expected one, Will dragged Nico over to where he had been standing.

"Dude," a blond boy who looked very unlike the people Will hung out with at camp. "I thought you were kidding when you said you were gay." Will glared at the boy.

"I never lie, Ryan," Will said, sounding very annoyed. Nico couldn't hide his smirk. Will never got annoyed with him or any of their friends at camp. "This is my _boy_friend, Nico. Nico, these are my friends Ryan, Marcus, and Liam."

"Hello," Nico said, nearly grumbling. He really hated meeting new people.

"Hello," Liam grinned. Nico was shocked by his perkiness. The brunette was as tall as Will, but his hair was cut short, unlike Will's shaggy hair. He was nearly as perky as Will was. Marcus, the ginger, only waved his hand in greeting. He was grinning mischievously though. Nico had a feeling he was a bit like Travis and Connor.

"We should leave soon," Nico muttered in Will's ear, pulling him close by the waist. He was pleased to see the shiver his actions produced. "People are starting to stare." And it was true. A group of girls and even a couple guys were staring at Nico and Will.

"Well, call us sometime," Liam said. Marcus and Ryan both nodded.

"Will do," Will said, grinning widely. Nico rolled his eyes at the poor pun.

"You're worse than your father," he grumbled softly. Will smirked and kissed his cheek. Sending a wave over his shoulder, Will grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him out of the school.

"I thought you would never get here," Will groaned as he sat down on Nico's bike, a gift from his father. He pulled a helmet over his head as Nico did the same.

"And I thought you wanted to spend time with your friends," Nico snarked back. Will whined and leant his head on Nico's shoulder.

"Missed you," he said over the purr of the engine as Nico started the bike.

"Love you too," Nico called back as he started the bike forward. He steered them directly into a shadow, and they exited in the Underworld right outside Hades' palace.

Nico hopped off the bike and took off his helmet, helping Will who was always a little wobbly after shadow travel.

"One more time," Nico whispered into his hair as he pulled the shorter boy into a tight hug, and they were off again.

This time they appeared in Nico's room, right on top of his bed. Will moaned and clung to Nico like a baby koala.

"Don't like that," he whined, nuzzling Nico's neck with his nose. Nico was content just to pet the older boy's hair until Will's fingers started to trail up his shirt. "Now you gotta make it up to me." Nico looked down to see Will's admittedly very sexy smirk and groaned. He could already feel his member hardening.

"Love you, Will," he moaned hoarsely as Will started attacking his neck.

"Love you too, Sunshine," Will said cheerfully between little nips.


End file.
